


And Then There Were Two

by TheDemigodPaladin



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-10 09:42:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemigodPaladin/pseuds/TheDemigodPaladin
Summary: Peter Quill knew that Ego had fathered several, if not hundreds. And then killed them. He thought he was the only exception from his father's wrath. Turns out, he was wrong.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after Avengers: Endgame so there will obviously be spoilers for that movie. Because

“She is my daughter!” The man fought. “As her only surviving parent, her custody is with me!” The King frowned. “My daughter became ill only after you visited her. We found a blood curse in her body not long after she died. A blood curse that can only be given to a person by a Celestial. Which you are, are you not Ego?” 

Ego frowned. “How can you say that I am the only Celestial to visit Tatune?” The King tilted his head. “You are not the first Celestial to visit Tatune, but the first not to express their reasoning for visiting.” “Are you accusing me of the murder of your daughter, King Vilot?” The King’s eyes darkened. “Yes. My granddaughter will remain her on Tatune with me. If you attempt to change it, you will face the consequences.” Ego scowled. “Very well. As you wish.”


	2. Chapter 2

*17 years later* 

“Rocket, you have to promise you won’t touch anything this time.” Gamora snapped as the Guardians walked the main hallway of the Tatunian Castle, following one of the King’s stewards. “What for? I ain’t take nothin’.” Rocket replied, placing a crystal back in its holder. “These crystals are sacred,” the man in front of them said. “They have been here since the birth of our planet and will remain here until the King or Princess decree otherwise.” Rocket grumbled something under his breath that Peter couldn’t quite make out but it probably wasn’t polite to their guide. “Where exactly is the King?” Gamora asked. The steward paused for a moment. “The King is resting. His granddaughter rules in his stead whenever possible. Fortunately, the King feels well enough to meet with visitors such as yourselves.” They stopped outside a pair of shining doors. “Wait here.” The steward said before walking inside. Not even a second later, pair of hurried footsteps started towards them. “That was fast.” Rocket commented. “I don’t think that’s him,” Peter replied, turning towards the noise. A white blur ran into the room and in its hurry, didn’t even bother to shut the door. “Let’s take a lookie, shall we?” Rocket asked, peering into the hall before freezing. The steward was right in front of them. “The King will see you now.” 

_________________________________________________________________

Gamora was the first to enter the hall, followed by Peter and Drax, who in turn was followed by Rocket and Groot. The white blur was at the King’s throne standing next to him, but they could not see their face. The King himself was old, very old and his features clearly showed that, but he spoke to them nonetheless. “You must be the Guardians,” he rasped, starting to stand. “I am King Vilot, the 17th king of Tatune and the 3rd king in the House of Vilot. This one,” the King exknowledging the presence of the white thing, “Is my granddaughter and heir apparent, Melanjia.” Melanjia turned to them and nodded respectfully before turning back to her grandfather. “Grandfather, please!” She begged. “Just give him a chance.” King Vilot scoffed. “The last time I gave someone a chance, he killed your mother. I’m not about to do it twice.” While the two fought, Drax leaned over between Peter and Gamora, to whisper in Peter’s ear.


End file.
